Dragon Ball: What If
by DBZstories1989
Summary: A one-shot series of what if? scenarios. Suggestions would be much appreciated! I'll update when I can! Enjoy! No flames allowed! R&R!
1. A Dying Universe

**A/N - Hello, people! Guess what? That's right! I'm starting another multi-chap oneshot series! This time all of the chapters will "what if?" scenarios! The first one is very long, which took me one year to write! It won't happen with other chapters! I promise! ;) **

**I hope ya'll like it! :D**

**Warning: very emotional, almost OOC, universal destruction, etc.**

**Dragon Ball: What If**

**What if the main universe was tragically destroyed?**

In a science lab, a blue-haired, blue-eyed woman is looking in a telescope, wondering what she is seeing. She just cannot believe her eyes. For a minute, she thought her eyes playing tricks on her, but in reality they weren't.

All she could do was break the devastating news to Goku and the others. Her heart was pounding. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was too shocked to move.

"What am I going to do? How will I tell them this horrible news? Oh, god! I'm scared! I don't wanna die!" Bulma said to herself.

A man, with spiky, black hair, who wears a dark blue jumpsuit, walked in and asked his wife, "What the heck is going on in here?!"

"Oh, Vegeta! It's bad! Really bad!"

"Damn it, woman! Spit it out! I ain't got all day!" he said, growing impatient with his wife, who is shaking uncontrollably.

"W-Well you see." she starts, "I looked in the telescope and I saw a big thing coming towards us! I don't know what it is, but but it's big enough to destroy an entire universe! Even ours, Vegeta!"

"Well, I'm sure dimwitted Kakarot and I can stop whatever is coming towards us!"

"No! You don't understand, Vegeta! Not even Saiyans' powers can stop the destruction of the universe! I know you may think this is crazy talk, but it's the truth."

Vegeta just stood there in silence, mostly from being in shock. He has nothing else to say, except for him saying "no" every five minutes. Bulma decides to break the silence, by saying, "We might as well enjoy the time we have left, while we still can."

"What do you mean the universe is gonna blow up?!" Krillin exclaimed. "I'm sure it won't happen, right Goku? Um, Goku? Hello?" He waves his hand in front of Goku's face. Goku just stood there in shock, having nothing to say about the whole situation.

"As much as I don't want this to be true, but... it is!" Bulma says.

"Are you sure we can't do anything about it?" Gohan asked.

"I'm sure." Bulma answered.

"Oh no! This can't be happening to me! We finally have peace on Earth and now you're telling me that we're all going to die from a universal explosion?!" Chi-Chi hysterically asked, grabbing a hold of Bulma's shirt, shaking her.

"Chi-Chi! There is nothing we can do about it! I'm sorry!"

Chi-Chi lets go of the blue-haired woman's shirt. She turns around and walks towards Goku. Coming out of his shock, he wraps his arms around his wife and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Everyone else stood there in silence. It is the worst day of their lives.

Five days.

They only had five days left to live. Goku made the most of it, by spending as much time with his family as possible.

Vegeta did the same with his family. He took Trunks to an amusement park and he took his wife, Bulma on a romantic date, to one of the most fanciest restaurants on the planet.

Krillin on the other hand is hiding under a table, while 18 is there comforting him, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She too was scared of the whole situation. She is also holding Marron in her arms, protecting her from her fear. Protection was not an option, though.

"Mommy! I'm scared! I don't want the world to end!" Marron cried.

"I know, honey. I'm scared too. Everyone is. But, I'm here for you, until the end. I promise!" 18 promised.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

They both linked their pinkies together.

"W-We're d-d-doomed! I d-don't w-wanna die!" Krillin silently panicked.

"Oh Krillin..." 18 says, rubbing circles on her husband's back, to sooth him.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corperation, Bulma is looking at her giant computer screen, frozen in place. The timer says **5 hrs: 30 mins: 15 secs left: Until The Universe is Doomed...** Vegeta suddenly walks into her lab.

"Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm really scared, Vegeta. I'm not ready to die yet!" Bulma says, with doom and gloom in her voice. Tears are running down her face.

"I know, Bulma. I know. But, we're in this together, babe." Vegeta comforts, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, Vegeta..." The blue-haired woman says, turning around to face her husband, giving him a passionate kiss.

~Three Hours Later~

Goku is in bed with Chi Chi, cuddling. They have been spending a lot of time with each other and family for the last five days.

"I love you, Goku." Chi Chi said to Goku, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, too." Goku said back, kissing the top of her head.

"You are such wonderful husband to me. You're also a wonderful father to our boys." Chi-Chi complimented.

"And, you're a wonderful wife and mother." Goku complimented back.

They then connected their lips together in a passionate kiss. It went on for five minutes, until they had to break free, to catch their breath.

"Wow, Goku! That was amazing!" Chi-Chi said.

"Nothing can be anymore amazing than you!" Goku said, with passion in his eyes.

"Oh Goku..."

They start kissing again, but this time they put the sheets over their heads.

In Hercule City Park, Gohan and Videl were strolling around, while holding hands. They have been dating since the defeat of Kid Buu. Sadly, they'll never get the chance to get married, have a baby or have careers.

"If only we had more time." Videl said, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I know, baby. I know." Gohan replied.

"I mean, it's not fair! We will never get the chance to go on any more dates! Or get married, have children or-"

"Baby, it's okay if can't do those things. We still have each other. No matter what, you will always be my Saiyagirl." Gohan said, giving his girlfriend a passionate kiss.

Once they pulled away, Videl said, "I love you so much, Gohan..."

"I love you, too..." With that, they kissed again.

**Days: 0 - Hours: 0 - Minutes: 0 - Secs: 45**

The blue haired scientist, Bulma just couldn't believe it. Her and everybody else's lives are coming to an end. At least they will all be together when it happens...

Goku and the others are currently gathered around to say goodbye. They all had sad and frightened looks on their faces. Who would blame them? They were about to be blown up, along with the rest of the universe.

In their final moments together, everyone said what they had to say. Goku and Vegeta put their rivalry to rest, Chi-Chi hugged her children one last time, Bulma did the same with Vegeta and Trunks and Android #18 and Roshi gained common ground.

_Countdown: 10..._

"Everyone let's hold hands. That way, we won't feel like we're doing this alone." Goku instructed. Everyone agreed and did what he said.

_9..._

"I love you," Gohan said to his girlfriend and family.

"We love you, too!" They said back.

_8..._

"I love you so much, Vegeta..." Bulma said.

_7..._

"I love you, too, Bulma! And Trunks," Vegeta said.

_6..._

"Best friends forever!" Goten said to Trunks.

_5..._

"Best friends forever!" Trunks said back.

_4..._

"I love you, sweetheart," Krillin said to his wife, 18.

_3..._

18 said the same to her husband and daughter.

_2..._

Everyone had tears in their eyes by this time.

_1..._

"Until we meet again..." That was the last thing Goku said before the entire universe exploded.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

**Audience: *glares***

**Me: *laughs nervously***

**Don't worry! This chapter is only setting the stage for my series of what ifs! The universe blows up into multiple universes hence the what if scenarios.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Reviews are always appreciated! ;) Suggestions would be nice, too!**

**Follow me on Twitter superdbzfan92**

**Like my Facebook page Fanfiction Stories for updates and stuff!**

**Until next time, my friends! Stay gold!**

**~DBZstories1989~**


	2. A Hero Again

**Hi! Sorry I took so long! Here's a long chapter to make up for it! **

**Replies=**

**SaiyanEpicness: I love iCarly! :D**

**coolzane198: Thank you!**

**goku189: :)**

**Guest: Coming right up! :)**

**gokuxchichi345: Trust me, you'll love it! ;)**

**Thank you! :)**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z! Enjoy!**

**Dragon Ball: What If**

**What if Gohan saved the world a second time?**

After Buu had transformed back into his original self, he let out a long scream. After that, he raises his right hand and started forming a big, pink ball of energy.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! THERE WILL BE NOTHING, NOTHING LEFT AT ALL! PLEASE, BUU!" Goku screamed pleadingly.

But, Buu wasn't listening. He threw the giant, pink ball of energy towards the earth.

"Come on, Vegeta! We must grab the others and get off this planet now!" Goku called after Vegeta.

"Right!"

The Saiyan prince quickly flew towards Piccolo and the others in response. Goku grabbed his sons, while Vegeta grabbed his only son. Kibito Kai appeared then, grabbing Hercule, Dende and the dog, Bee. Piccolo suddenly woke up.

"What the...?" Piccolo managed to say.

"No time to explain," Kibito Kai said. "Hurry up and grab onto me! I'm using my Instant Transmission to get us out of here!"

Piccolo did what he was told, grabbing on. Everyone else did the same. And thus, they all disappeared from view. Once they left, the entire planet blew up, leaving nothing but rocks and Buu's particles left.

...

A few seconds later, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Hercule, Bee, Kibito Kai and Piccolo arrived on the planet of the Kais.

"Hooray! You're still aliiiive!" Old Kai cheered.

"Darn it! I can't believe he blew up Earth!" Goku said, with frustration in his voice.

"I can't believe it either, Goku! How did he get strong enough to blow up an entire planet?! It's insane!" Piccolo exclaimed.

Goku shrugged his shoulders, not knowing the answer to his question.

"That good-for-nothing piece of bubble gum trash is going to pay for taking everything away from us! Especially our wives! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Vegeta ranted angrily, with a scowl on his face.

Before he could say anything else, Kibito Kai, who was watching the crystal ball spoke up, "Umm... guys... I think you need to look at this..."

Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Dende, leaving a confused Hercule in his spot next to the others.

When Goku saw the crystal ball, he immediately said, "Oh no! He regenerated himself! We have to find a way to get Buu over here!"

"But, how, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"We could raise our power and he will find us here!" Goku suggested.

"Awesome idea, Goku! Let's do it!" Piccolo agreed.

"If you're going to bring that monster over here, then I suggest me, Kibito Kai, Dende, that man and that dog go to another planet. We'll still watch your fight, but just somewhere else." Old Kai suggested.

"Right," Kibito Kai said.

"What? M-Me?" Hercule stammered, still holding his new puppy.

"Yeah you! You fool!" Old Kai bitterly answered.

"Ancester, please! Be nice!" Kibito Kai yelled.

Old Kai turned his head away, stubbornly. Kibito Kai rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head. Dende was too shocked about everything to say anything at all. Once they have their hands on him, Kibito Kai teleported him, Old Kai, Dende, Hercule and Bee to a safer location.

This only leaves Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan and Goten. Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo started powering up.

...

Meanwhile, Buu can sense three power levels. He debated whether or not he should go over.

...

While Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta are still powering, Gohan, Goten and Trunks began to stir. They were very confused and disoriented.

What am I doing on the Planet of the Kais, Gohan thought.

Goku and Vegeta's children all stood up.

The Saiyans and the Namek stopped what they were when they saw them awake. Goku walked up to Gohan and Goten, and Vegeta walked up to Trunks.

"D-Dad! What happened?" Gohan was the first to ask.

Goku put both of his hands on his eldest son's shoulders. Goku and Vegeta explained everything to their children as best they could, while Piccolo stood nearby.

They all nodded in understanding, ready to take on that monster.

"Okay," Goku said. "All we need to do is draw Buu's attention. Everyone ready?"

"Yes!" They said.

They all started raising their power levels.

...

Buu sensed three power levels and now he's sensing six of them. He then teleports to where it is located.

...

Goku and the others stopped what they were doing when Buu finally arrived on the Planet of the Kais. Buu released a maniacal laugh. They all glared at the pink being.

"Alright, who's fighting first?" Piccolo asked.

"If it's anybody, it will be me!" Gohan declared.

Everyone was shocked. Gohan was never willing or determined to fight anybody. Must be a personality change. Very interesting to see how much he improved, Vegeta thought, with a grin.

"Okay, then... Be careful, son," Goku said, giving Gohan a thumbs up.

Thanks," Gohan replied, with a thumbs up back.

Gohan then proceeded to walk up to him. Buu was pounding on his chest like an ape would. The half saiyan made the first move, by throwing a kick, but Buu unexpectedly caught his leg, swinging him around and around, making Gohan dizzy when he stood up. Buu then kneed him in the gut, then punched him in the jaw, sending him flying.

Gohan stopped himself from going any further. He charges towards Buu and punched the side of his face. Buu quickly recovered and headbutted Gohan in the head. The monster grabbed him by the throat, then stretched his arm really fast, smashing Gohan through rocks and boulders.

"Come on, Gohan! I know you can beat him!" Goten encouraged his big brother.

When he heard his little brother's voice, Gohan gained some confidence. He managed to pry the monster's hand from him. After that, they threw punch after punch and kick after kick. Goten and Trunks cheered him on, while Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo were watching in silence.

"That's my boy," Goku said, feeling proud.

Buu and Gohan continued their fierce fight all over. Gohan fired a Masenko at Buu, but he dodged it with ease, then Buu fired a Kamehameha. Gohan blocked it, then moved out of the way. The half saiyan was getting more fatigued as time went on. Eventually, Buu succeeded in knocking Gohan out cold, in which Goku stepped in, telling everyone to stay back.

"Alright, Buu! Your reign of terror is over!" Goku declared, turning straight to Super Saiyan 3.

Buu laughed in response.

Goku shot towards him, giving him a kick in the side, then punched him multiple times in the gut. Buu retaliated by giving Goku a headbutt, then grabbed his arm and swung him towards the rocks and boulders, crashing him into them. Goku fired a Super Kamehameha from where he landed. It hit Buu dead on.

For a minute, Goku thought he had defeated him, but Buu turned up in the smoke, firing a pink Kamehameha, causing Goku to dodge the oncoming attack just in time.

That was close, Goku thought.

...

Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende are still watching the fight, except for Hercule, who is absnt mindedly petting Bee.

"I hope they know what they're doing..." Kibito Kai thought out loud.

"There's nothing to worry about just yet! Gohan still has a lot more power left in him, even though he's knocked out at the moment..." Old Kai revealed.

Kibito Kai and Dende looked at him, speechless.

I sure hope he's right, Dende thought.

...

Back in the fight, Goku stepped aside to power up, while Vegeta took over the fight, gaining new respect for each other.

"I see you guys finally put your differences aside," Piccolo commented.

"Yeah... He seems a bit nicer than before... I think he finally understands that he doesn't have to surpass me to prove himself. I guess he finally admits that I'm a good fighter and that he is grateful that I spared his life," Goku stated.

"True. I could see it in his eyes," Piccolo pointed out.

Goku turned his head in response, then turned back towards the fight between Vegeta and Buu.

Vegeta was panting, while Buu seemed to have no scratch on him. The Saiyan prince tried everything and anything, but nothing was stopping the monster anytime soon. Vegeta felt like he was losing hope.

"Come on, dad! Don't let him take you down! We everything he took from us! Mom, the earth, our home! Everything!" Trunks called out to encourage his father to keep fighting, for the sake of their lives.

"Don't worry, son! I'll-AH!" Vegeta was cut off when Buu slammed him to the ground, knocking him out cold.

Trunks was very angry. "You're going to pay for hurting my dad, ugly! Come on, Goten! Let's fuse and knock the ugly smirk off his ugly face!"

"Okay," Goten complied, getting ready.

The did the fusion dance and are now standing there as Gotenks.

"Alright, Buu! Get ready!" Gotenks shouted, dashing towards the pink monster.

At first, Gotenks was doing fairly well, but he started to wear out. He tried Die Die Missiles, Ghost Kamikaze Attack and all of his other best attacks that would've worked on anybody. After thirty minutes, they defused and were knocked unconscious afterwards, ending their fight.

Piccolo was next to fight Buu, but didn't have much luck either, which started to worry Goku, because now he is on his own now. He suddenly and unintentionally reverted from Super Saiyan 3, back to base form.

"Darn it! How can this be?" Goku panicked.

...

On the unknown planet, Old Kai was biting his nails nervously, while Kibito Kai and Dende looked on in horror.

...

Goku was on his hands and knees, feeling hopeless and running out of ideas how to stop the evil being that is Buu.

Without warning, Buu landed his feet on his back really hard, making Goku scream out in agony. Gohan started waking up at this point. When his eyes cleared, Gohan could see Buu crushing his father to death. He was seeing red now. Gohan blew up in fiery anger, letting out every ounce of his power. He transformed into a Mystic Super Saiyan, something that was never heard of in Kai history.

"Get the hell off my father," Gohan said in a cold, calm voice

Buu did so, looking really scared of the teen. Gohan punches Buu really hard and deep, causing him to cough up blood when he released his fist. The boy was dominated the fight, blocking Buu's every move. When Buu went to punch him, Gohan went behind him, giving him a hard kick. Buu stumbled, then turned around, but Gohan was gone. He looked around only to be met with a surprise attack.

The fight went on and on and on. By now, the others are all awake, watching the fight get intense. Punches, kicks and blasts are being thrown everywhere they appeared at. Everyone was amazed at Gohan's newfound power, strength and speed.

Eventually, Buu was too weak to fight. So, with a final finish, Gohan rose to the air, high enough for his finishing attack. The Saiyan began to power up of what looks like red light, but more like crimson.

"Here we go! This is called Crimson Kamehameha! I'm sorry to say, but... PLAY TIME IS OVER! CRIMSON KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan screamed, firing the crimson beam at Buu.

Buu was scared, trying to run away in fear, but was hit. He was blown up into smithereens, right down to the last cell, leaving no trace or sign of him, relieving everybody.

Reverting back to base form, Gohan collapsed, panting heavily. Everyone ran up to him, proud that he saved the world once again.

"Congratulations, son. You're a hero again," Goku said, giving him a thumbs up. Goku helped Gohan stand up.

"You were awesome, kid. I'm proud," Piccolo complimented, giving Gohan a pat on the back.

Kibito Kai, Old Kai, Dende, Hercule and Bee returned to congratulate Gohan. Dende healed everybody that fought against Buu. Everyone was very grateful that Gohan, especially and surprisingly Vegeta.

They called upon the Namekian Dragon, Porunga. They wished for the earth to be restored, bring back the good people that inhabited it and erase the memory of Buu. After that, they returned home, with a happy reunion.

Goku and the others enjoyed the time of peace. Gohan spent his time with Videl, while training. The Z-Fighters, especially Gohan kept their guard up, if danger were to come...

Outcome: Gohan never became a scholer. He reached Mystic Super Saiyan 2. No GT and Goku was never wished into a kid. No Super 17 nor Shadow Dragons. Goku never took with Shenron.

**Well, I hope you liked this 'what if?'! :) Make sure you request a 'what if?' you want me to do next! Whether it involves the villain winning or Super Saiyan 3 Broly, except Sonic, Mario or Patrick Star. Just Dragon Ball Z or GT!**

**I appreciate the awesome reviews you give me! ;)**

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you hopefully soon! :)**

**Yours truly,**

**~DBZstories1989~**


	3. Memories Return

**A/N - I'm so sorry everyone! This what if was requested by lynnae82! In case you were wondering, I'm writing someone's request right now! Just a fair warning, I'm slow at writing. Everything will be written eventually! Don't worry, though! I never give up! :)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z!**

**Warning: Character death.**

**Dragon Ball: What If**

**What if Goku regained his memory and destroyed Earth with Radits?**

At Kame House, Raditz introduced himself as Goku's older brother. Goku and the others were shocked to hear this information. He even claimed that he was from another planet and so was Goku.

"Whoever you are, you are not my brother! So, get off this planet and leave us alone!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah! Leave us alone!" Bulma chimed in, holding 4-year-old Gohan close to her chest, in her arms.

"I guess this leaves me no choice!" Raditz said, walking over to Goku. At first, Goku thought Raditz was going to hurt Gohan. Instead, Raditz picked up the boulder, that was in the sand.

Once Goku was obviously distracted, Raditz threw the boulder at his head, causing him to be knocked out. Krillin checked to see if he's alright, while Raditz stood there, with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

When Goku woke up, he gave Krillin a dirty look, pushing him away.

"Ugh! Get away from me, baldy! I don't need your help from a pathetic pipsqueak, got it?" Goku said in a dark voice, which doesn't sound like him at all.

"Welcome back, brother! Do you remember your mission?" Raditz asked.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembers his real name and the mission he assigned to do: Destroy everyone and everything on Earth for auction.

"Damn! I should've finished it a long time ago!" Kakarot said in frustration.

Bulma, Roshi, Krillin and Gohan are horrified about how different Goku is acting. Chi-Chi will be very upset. Who are they kidding? They're all going to die anyway.

"Um... G-Goku-" Krillin started to say, but was cut off.

"The name's Kakarot to you!" Kakarot harshly said, glaring at the bald monk.

"Alright, let's destroy this pathetic planet!" Raditz said. Kakarot nodded. They both took off, leaving the others dumbfounded and terrified.

One by one, they destroyed every city, killing the people that inhabited it. The duo kept going with their path of destruction, until the Z fighters tried to fight them, but failed miserably and they were all killed. Only Gohan remained, so Kakarot and Raditz took the kid with them.

...

Years later, Frieza killed Kakarot and Raditz for failing a mission. Gohan eventually defeated Frieza himself. The now 21-year-old went to a new planet, meeting new friends, who are human-like. He also met a girl of his dreams. They eventually got married and had two kids. And they all lived happily ever after... until Gohan died, that is...

...

Outcome: The Frieza, Cell and Buu arcs never occurred. Vegeta and Nappa are the two remaining Saiyans left. The Planet Trade Organization fell apart, after Frieza's death. Gohan had a happy life on another planet.

**Thank you so much for reading and thank you for the feedback you've given me! :) It means a lot! Well, I hope it continues! ;)**

**Hopefully by February or March, I'll have more written! In the meantime, send in more ideas! ;)**

**Until next time, my friends! ~DBZstories1989~**


End file.
